A Little Something About Rain
by WhisperedMuse
Summary: There were three things, she had decided, that she could associate rain with. There was boredom and sadness, or there was Robin. RobinMarian. No particular time scale.


Thanks to all of you that read/faved/reviwed my other fic. I'm back with an experience-inspired piece this time. It's not as good as the last time, but I like it anyways.

* * *

There were three things, she had decided, that she could associate rain with. There was boredom and sadness, (probably to do with the fact that not much could be achieved outside during a rainstorm, therefore it was safer to stay indoors). Or, her favourite option, there was Robin; or rather, Robin soaked to the skin, his clothes clinging to his body in such a way that gets proper ladies to think rather improper thoughts.

Marian preferred to think of Robin in this state whilst she was alone, watching the droplets of water slowly sink lower down the window until they disappeared; but today, something was preventing her from doing so. She was all too aware that every time she thought of her charming outlaw, a small smile would appear on her face, playing lightly at the corners of her mouth—trying to escape like the sun trying to break through the clouds. And, like the sun, it seemed that her smile was noticed almost immediately (especially by her father) and would cause a lot of suspicion if she dared to show it.

So today, as she was sat in the great hall of the castle after being told to keep Guy company, she would have to give in to her first option – boredom.

For the first couple of minutes of just sitting, she was fine; the picture of a perfect upper-class maiden. But her very short temper was wearing thin and she was fed up of being ignored by Guy; who was pen-pushing opposite her. Subconsciously, she began to drum her fingers on the table, an absent expression on her face as she studied the _very interesting_ stain on the stone floor. Guy looked up from his scroll and glared at her, motioning to the parchment with his eyes, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. Marian rolled her hand into a fist to stop her tapping and gave him an apologetic smile. He soon went back to his reading. Sighing, she fidgeted in her seat—something she knew she shouldn't be doing—and fixed her gaze on a fly scuttling down a wall to her right. It wasn't a very big fly, so it was a challenge to keep her eyes focused on it; but it was something to do… Soon enough though, the stupid insect had walked itself straight into a spider's web; as it was being slowly devoured by the spider, Marian turned away; suddenly not finding it interesting anymore.

By this time, Guy had turned over his parchment and was reading the other side. Marian may have been relieved by this, if she hadn't realised that there were several more pieces of parchment under the one he had in his hands.

"What are you reading?" If Marian couldn't enjoy herself on such a day, she decided it was only fair that she should know why; and maybe even use the reasoning to give Robin some information.

"Something for the Sheriff." He replied, his voice completely flat. Marian shook her head.

"Is it interesting?" A bemused smirk washed over Guy's features.

"Not particularly…" He sighed and turned the page again.

"But then why—"

"Marian!" His tone was short. He wasn't impressed. "Just let me read alright? It is of no importance to you and is no concern of yours. Finish your needlework or something…" Waving a hand dismissively, he went back to his reading; giving the fact she finished sewing an hour ago no further thought. Biting a remark about where he could shove his reading—and her needlework, she put her head in her hands, slouching over the table. An old bawdy pub tune of Allan's rose up from the depths of her memory and she smiled fondly at its lyrics. It was obvious to her that they were far too rude for her to sing out loud, but they made her laugh anyway. The tune seemed to rise from her heart into her throat and she began to hum the familiar melody as quietly as she could, hoping Guy wouldn't object. Her house arrest meant that she could roam no further than the castle grounds alone, and today, the sheriff had decided that she would have to be Guy's lap dog. Doing as he says, when he says and not questioning anything. Submissive. The one thing she wasn't.

A sharp crack broke into her tune and she whipped her head around to see where it had come from. Of course, the last place she checked was right in front of her, where Guy was seated; but in fairness, that was where she had been looking throughout her musical interlude. As she layed eyes upon Guy, she bit her lip to stop the chuckle from escaping. He was sat there, face like thunder, glowering at her from over the parchment. A quill with a broken nib was grasped in his right hand.

"Out." Marian stared at him puzzled. "Now, Marian, I've had enough. Go to town and find something to amuse yourself with before I throw you into the dungeon like your father." Getting up, she walked briskly out to the stables; aiming her eyes upwards and muttering a silent 'thank you' to whoever was listening.

* * *

It was still raining. But after exhausting boredom and not even daring to venture into the realms of sadness after such a lucky escape, she decided there was only one option left. So she grabbed a horse from the stables and galloped as fast as she could into Sherwood Forest.

To be honest, there was no imagination needed for her the last phase of her plan, because no sooner had she entered the forest, than Robin emerged. Tunic and trousers wet through. Despite the darkness of the day, his eyes held all the sunshine Marian could wish for, and she ran to meet him—not caring how wet he was, or how wet she had become.

The rest of the outlaws greeted her warmly, as usual; and laughed heartily as she relayed her escapades in the castle with Guy. She cast a sideways glance at Robin, who had tried to hide his smile when he heard of Gisbourne's discomfort. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her just close enough for him to kiss her temple; before announcing a celebratory toast (with imaginary wine of course). To the first time they were together as a family.

It was announced that it was getting late, and Marian would have to make her exit before a search party was sent. Robin walked her quickly to her horse (which Much had tethered and watered several times more than necessary) and said a sentimental goodbye; kissing her gently before insisting 'she leave before she develops a fever'.

* * *

Back at the castle, she returned to the hall with a piece of parchment. Guy still sat there, hunched over, what appeared to be, the last page of his document. She sighed, settled down in a chair and began to write. This time, it was Guy's turned to sigh.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Smirking to herself, Marian decided to pay him back.

"Writing." She replied. Keeping her answer short and her tone low.

"What about?" Guy enquired again, a bit of relief in his voice.

"A little something about rain." Was all Marian said before she went back to recording the day's events in her own code, so she could cure her boredom more effectively next time; when she was in the company of Gisbourne—who now had his own black cloud looming over his head.

Thanks for reading! Don't be afraid to drop a review on your way out! ;)

Kate x


End file.
